


Over The Edge

by thanku4urlove



Series: TTFATF-verse [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Animal Transformation, Flying, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: It's finally time to learn to fly, and Keito can't help but feel nervous.





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble set in the Through The Fire And The Flames universe about Keito and Yuto meeting for the first time!

"Are you excited?"

"I'm scared." Keito confessed, hearing his father laugh. The man reached down as they walked, ruffling his hair. The action caused his bangs to fall into his eyes, Keito pushing the hair away and glancing up. His dad was smiling, and though he knew that meant there was nothing to worry about, his stomach was still fluttery.

Today was his first flying lesson. Keito hadn’t been able to go to flying lessons until he was big, until he was six. He had always wanted to, and he still really wanted to learn, but that didn't stop him from being afraid that he would mess up, or fall. They were almost there, a turn on the path or two away from a plateau of flat rock two thirds up the mountain, one of the only steep drops on the triangular lump of rock.

There were a good amount of people already there, more parents than people his age, Keito sticking a little closer to his father's side.

"Do you want to go say hi to anyone?"

"I don't know." He answered. He knew everybody there--everybody knew everybody--but none of them were really his friends. Not when the leader of the town was his dad.

"Come on Keito."

They walked up closer, a woman greeting the two of them first. She was Mrs. Nakajima, Keito knew, and he had heard word that she was pregnant, which his mother had told him meant that their only son, Yuto, was going to have a sister or a brother soon.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Keito heard his father say. "Yuto's birthday hasn't happened yet, has it? Did I miss it?"

"Oh, no, but since he'll be six in a couple of weeks they're not making him wait an entire year. He's incredibly excited about it." She nodded in Yuto's direction, where he was running around, arms outstretched.

"Excited is good." Kenichi said with a nod. "We're a little nervous."

"Oh, I'll get Yuto to come over and say hello." Mrs. Nakajima called out to her son, taking a few tries to get his attention before waving him over. He ran to them skidding to a halt with a small, expectant smile on his face.

"Keito, say hi." His father prompted. Keito hesitated, taking a few steps to the side so that he wasn't quite as curled around his leg, giving a little wave.

"H-"

He was halfway through the two letter greeting when Yuto sneezed, loud and explosive, his clothes bursting off as the force of the sneeze transformed him. It was so sudden and scary that Keito jumped, eyes wide as he scurried behind his father again. Kenichi was nearly bent double in laughter, looking at the little dragon now at his feet, orange and yellow with extremely oversized wings. Yuto sneezed again, a little puff of smoke coming from his nostrils as he shook his head.

"Sorry, he's recovering from a bit of a cold." Mrs. Nakajima said. "He went through nine t-shirts in a week before he just started wearing his father's shirts around the house."

Yuto sat, looking a little apologetic, waving one of his paws at Keito, who waved back.

"Hi." Keito finally said, his father ruffling his hair. Then the flying instructor--a nice man Keito had met a few times named Katori Shingo--called out for them all to crowd around him in their dragon forms to begin. Yuto scampered away, Keito changing and following quickly, not wanting to be late, rubbing his side against his father's leg before hurrying over to the edge.

He stumbled a bit as he ran, his mother's remark about his feet being too big for him coming to mind as he tripped into the group, quickly taking a seat. After a moment he realized that Yuto was next to him, tapping the tip of his tail against the ground as he listened to Katori talk.

Katori began to explain how to take off and land, with two teens--a solid orange dragon and a solid purple dragon named Ryuhei and Shingo, respectively--giving demonstrations. It didn't seem too hard, Keito told himself. He could do it.

That didn't stop him from being nervous when Katori told them all to line up to begin jumping off. His anxiety must have shown because Yuto, who had been tousling in the dirt with a smaller purple dragon, disentangled himself and walked over, pressing the flat of his face against Keito's own. The touch was reassuring somehow, despite Yuto being nearly a stranger. Yuto got in line ahead of him, glancing back with an open-mouthed grin before running and taking off into the air. He fell straight down as soon as ground wasn't under his feet anymore but reappeared soon thereafter, Ryuhei next to him, encouraging him to flap his wings. Katori signaled for Keito to go.

In hindsight, he probably should not have closed his eyes when he jumped, his arms, legs, and wings all fully extended. He collided with something, his wings folding in shock as his eyes shot open. He had hit Shingo's leg, the teenager laughing as he dove to grab him. Everyone was laughing, Keito realized, Yuto flapping over on his oversized wings and giving him a grin. Sailing was smoother after that. Steering was the hardest part, the force of gravity more constant and strong than he had anticipated. That made it hard to keep up with Yuto and while he did try, Yuto always had to stop and glance back to make sure he was coming. That made it fun though, having someone to fly with, touching down to earth together when the lesson was over.

Their parents had lain their clothes out for them in little piles next to the edge, and the transformations back began as soon as Katori declared the lesson as over, thanking them for being such good students.

"I have a play date with Yamada after the lesson." Yuto said, stuffing his legs into his pants. "Do you want to ask and see if you can come too?"

Keito beamed, nodding quickly. Yuto jumped happily, clapping his hands together. That encouraged him to get dressed faster, pulling his shirt over his head. It disoriented him when he couldn't quite find the neck hole and he stumbled backwards, his heel tipping into the open air, and he was falling.

"Keito!" There were two shouts of his name, a hand gripping tightly to his and something solid under his feet all at once. He glanced down to see a pink mass under him--his father had transformed and jumped, a ripped piece of his shirt stuck on two of the spines on his neck. The majority of his body wasn't on his dad's back though, instead being suspended by the grip on his hand.

"I've got you." Yuto was flat on his stomach, leaned over the rock face, his grip tight on Keito's hand. He smiled, radiating trust and happiness, a warm feeling in Keito's chest making him smile back.


End file.
